


Some sorta KilluGon Highschool AU dance fanfic? I'll think of a title eventually

by Kanmuru_X



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Highschool AU I guess, Killua and Gon both dunno how to dance, Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/Kanmuru_X
Summary: Killua and Gon go to a school dance.Killua and Gon don't know how to dance.





	

It was the night of the dance.  
Killua and Gon were both wearing tuxedos, and this time Killua had decided to ditch the sharp eyeliner.  
Mito was driving them to the dance.  
"Hey, Killua?" Gon asked the white haired boy, tapping his shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Killua replied.  
"Are you nervous?" Gon asked.  
Silence.  
"O-of course not! I mean, because you're there with me- I mean, no! I-idiot!" Killua was already blushing.  
Gon let out a small laugh.  
"W-what?" Killua asked.  
"Sorry, Killua, You're so adorable when you get all flustered like that!" Gon smiled.  
"Not as adorable as you," Killua said quietly.  
"What was that?" Gon asked smiling.  
"I said not as adorable as you," Killua said. "Problem?"  
Gon kissed him on the cheek. "That's so sweet, Killua!"  
Killua blushed even more. "Idiot..."  
They arrived.  
"Have fun," Mito said. "If you need to come home, don't be afraid to call, okay?"  
The two boys nodded and they ran inside.  
They saw that there were coloured lights flashing from inside the cafeteria.  
They went inside.  
The music was loud as hell. They were playing loud and overrated pop music. Gon started dancing a bit, but Killua didn't know what to do.  
"Come on, Killua! Dance!" Gon said.  
"N-no thanks. The music is ear exploding and I don't like my eardrums exploding," He replied. "I'll just get a drink I guess."  
And so he walked over to the fruit punch and poured himself some.  
He then crawled underneath the table and curled up in a ball.  
Gon suddenly realized Killua was missing.  
He looked around the cafeteria.  
"Killua!" He called.  
He kept looking, until he saw him underneath the table and crawled underneath as well.  
"Killua, are you alright?" He asked.  
"Not really," He replied.  
"What's wrong?" Gon asked him.  
"The music is too loud and there's too much people. I don't like it," Killua said.  
"Oh," Gon replied. "Do you want to go home?"  
"Are you enjoying it here?" Killua asked, not answering Gon's question.  
"Yeah, but we can go home if you want. Do you?" He asked.  
"Then the answer is no," Killua said. "I don't want you being upset that you had to go home because some idiot didn't like it."  
"Killua!" Gon huffed. "Don't say that!" He put his arms around Killua's waist.  
"I-idiot... Let go!" Killua said. "Y-you're embarrassing me!"  
"But nobody can see us," Gon said.  
"F-fine," Killua replies quietly.  
Then, the music changed to something more slow and calming.  
"Oh! It must be the slow dance!" Gon said. "Wanna dance?"  
Killua instantly started blushing. "S-sure..."  
They both got out from underneath the table.  
"So, uh, how do you dance?" Killua asked.  
"I don't know," Gon shrugged. He looked around at everyone else. "I think one of us puts our arms on one of us, and then the other puts their arms around the other's waist?"  
Killua put his arms on Gon's shoulders, and Gon put his arms around Killua's waist, making them both blush.  
They started to slow dance, or rather, follow what the others were doing.  
After a while, Gon thought of something.  
"H-hey, Killua?" He asked.  
"Yeah, what?" Killua replied.  
"Do you... Want to kiss?"  
Killua blushed even more.  
"W-what! Sure- I mean, n-no!" Killua stuttered like crazy.  
"Why not?" Gon asked.  
"People can see us!" Killua answered.  
"But we're already dancing, so," Gon replied.  
"A-A- Fine," Killua looked away, blushing.  
Gon cupped his hands around Killua's face, and they pulled each other closer, until their lips finally touched.  
After a while, they separated from the kiss.  
"T-that wasn't so bad, was it?" Gon asked.  
"N-no, n-not at all," Killua replied.  
They continued to slow dance, until they decided it was late enough.  
"Did you have fun?" Mito asked.  
"Yup!" Gon said, smiling.  
"Yeah," Killua said, quietly.  
"That's good!" Mito said.  
Gon leaned against Killua's shoulder.  
Killua kept blushing like crazy, and he put his arm around Gon.  
"I love you," Gon whispered quietly.  
"I love you too," Killua whispered back. He kissed his forehead and they both fell asleep in the car.


End file.
